Human
Humans (Homo sapiens) were a race of humanoids that were native to the planet Earth. __TOC__ History Humanity was born on the planet Earth, and they, like presumably all other species in the universe, were created by God.As seen in Cave Carson # 4 (2017). The first humans appeared about 200,000 years before the 20th century, although contrary to popular belief, they were not the only intelligent species on Earth. There were other species, from which humans shared genetic relations with, that were also at least slightly intelligent. As seen in Cave Carson # 4 (2017).]]The first modern humans appeared on Earth during the Upper Paleolithic era, and they were known as Cro-Magnon, who pretty much lived as nomads, but their technology and intellect was more advanced then their Neanderthal relatives. , during the Upper Paleolithic era.As seen in The Mummy of Nazca.]] There was also a race known as the Submen, a race that was genetically related to humans, that were vastly intelligent and advanced technologically. They enslaved the weaker and more primitive human race for some time, until they all died out. There was also a race known as the Slarums, who at some point moved underground. It can be assumed that they are related to humans as well.As seen in the Superfriends season 8 episode Day of the Dinosaurs (1984). Other races that were likely related to humans during the early days of humanity were Neanderthals, Merfolk and Trolls. As time passed, technology among certain human cultures advanced. The Atlantean civilization had reached its' peak on the continent of Atlantis, it is even presumed that advanced spacecraft was developed by them, and they colonized other worlds, such as Krypton, Thanagar, Rann and possibly others.This is conjecture based upon DC Comics. This possible explanation was provided due to the fact that Thanagarians, Kryptonians and Rannians all are physically identical to humans, and just might be subspecies, but this was only suggested, never confirmed, and it was only suggested in the comics, not in the Super Friends universe. However, despite the fact that it was never mentioned in the Super Friends, it is still worth noting, since there are a number of humanoid cultures throughout the universe that have been shown in the Super Friends, such as the natives of Camelon, Zahgdad and the advanced race shown in History of Doom, which may have been subspecies of humans. But much of their advanced technology was lost when it sank into the sea. Over time, more civilizations spring up from the survivors of Atlantis, Egypt, and later the Roman Empire is formed. Over time, Rome loses its' foothold over the earth, and collapses. This begins a new era known as the Middle Ages. It is during this period in Europe, that many of what will eventually be modern societies were established, England, Ireland and many other countries. By the 15th century, Christopher Columbus landed his ship on the North American continent, which eventually led to the colonization of the Americas, which, along with Australia came to be known as the New World. Much of the New World was actually already inhabited by another race of humans eventually known as Native Americans, many of whom were forced to leave their homes to make room for the European colonists. Other Natives were forced into slavery by the colonists. These colonies were known as the Thirteen Colonies, which eventually decided to gain independence from British rule, and thus, this led to the Revolutionary War. At this time, the British Empire is ruled by King George, who is humiliated for losing the Revolutionary War to the colonies, which eventually becomes known as the United States of America, with George Washington serving as the first president. At this point, the people of the United States continue advancing westward across the plains, and this era becomes known as the Old West, and it is during this period that the American Civil War began, some time after the California Gold Rush. While in Great Britain, the Victorian Era became a time known for the reign of Queen Victoria. This period was also famous for being the era that Sherlock Holmes lived in. Around this time, terror struck Europe when a vampire known as Dracula came to terrorize much of Romania and other nations. This was also around the time of Victor Frankenstein, who created a monster called Frankenstein, and there were many Frankenstein monsters to follow. In America, as the 20th century got to a start, superheroes began appearing, such as the Scarlet Cyclone. Later in the century, heroes such as Superman and Batman of the famous Super Friends began their careers. The 20th century would be known as the beginning of a new era, although not starting off so great, with two world wars, the Second World War actually involving some superheroes, and then many other wars over the century, but there was also a great number of good inventions, such as the computer and spacecraft. By the end of the Swinging Sixties mankind had reached the moon thanks to the Apollo program, and in the 1970s, there was a space station under construction on the surface of Mars.As told in The Androids. By some time in the 21st century, Mars is colonized by humanity. As time passes, the human race reaches further into outer space, and by the 30th century the human race is joined by many other alien cultures as part of the United Planets. Space Ghost is a superhero during this time, and the Legion of Super-Heroes are the protectors of the United Planets. By the 40th century, humanity shares Earth with several other races from other worlds, and domed cities are very common, such as Earth's capitol city. At this time, the earth is mostly a desert, with a harsh and hot climate, likely due to global warming. And a new subspecies of humans known as Barlocks are a constant menace to peaceful humans.As seen in Time Rescue (1977) and Conquerors of the Future (1978). By the 120th century, the human race and most every other species are no longer on Earth.As seen in Conquerors of the Future (1978). It can be assumed that the human race survived, and were still living on other worlds throughout the Milky Way Galaxy and beyond. At some point after the 120th century, Earth became inhabitable again, and it was recolonized by humans once again. By the 800th century, there was peace on Earth for untold millennia, free of military conflicts and violence. Although that all ended by the year 80,000, when Darkseid's army attacked the Computer City of Metropolis. Presumably the Earth returned to its' peaceful state after Darkseid's army's defeat.As seen in Super Powers # 5 (1984). By the eight-thousandth century, Humanity's mental abilities increased tremendously. This caused their brains and heads to be come larger.As seen in the comic story: The Infinite Evolutions of Batman and Superman! (1965) This development of the human brain was far earlier than what was previously expected. It was originally believed that in the year one million one thousand nine hundred seventy seven, that the human race would have developed mental abilities far beyond what had previously been imagined. It was also assumed that the human race would have larger craniums, and have telekinetic and telepathic powers.As seen in The Brain Machine (1977). Human species, races and cultures This is a list of species, races and cultures of humanity. This includes species that are related to humans, including ancestors and descendants: *Amazons *American Indian *Atlantean *Barlocks *Bismollian *Boreans *Cajuns *Cro-Magnon *Eskimo *Eternian *Homo Magi *Homo superior *Incas *Jews *Metahuman *Neanderthal *Neptunian *Norsemen *Orandan *Philistines *Rimborian *Starhavenite *Submen *Titanites *Trolls *Valderon *Vikings *White people *Xanthuan Miscellaneous * Type of Government: Various (dictatorship, democracy, monarchy) * Level of Technology: Various, but some highly advanced * Cultural Traits: Varies from highly compassionate and intelligent to extremely belligerent and illogical Gallery Image:Human.jpg| Hizzoner The Joker Image:People.jpg| The Ultra Beam Image:People (The Ultra Beam).jpg| The Ultra Beam Image:Tribal humans.jpg| Boreans The Robot Image:Humans (Gulliver's Gigantic Goof).jpg| Gulliver's Gigantic Goof Image:Humans (The Death of Superman) 1.jpg| The Death of Superman Image:Humans (The Death of Superman) 2.jpg| The Death of Superman Image:Humans (The Death of Superman) 3.jpg| The Death of Superman Image:Humans (The Death of Superman).jpg| The Death of Superman Image:Desolation Islanders.jpg| Desolation Island References External Links *Human at the DC Database *Human at Wikipedia Category:Species